How to Tell your Mom you're Gay
by Cynthia Nicole
Summary: Are favorite lovers  Ziley  help each other express their own sexuality! Short little fluff like slash. Now with multiple Chapters! Different POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Zane ducked under the bed, in search of his shoes. They had been thrown here somewhere.

"Ah Ha!" Zane said as he pulled the dirty sneakers on. He was surprised his parents were even let him leave for school after what happened with the rent-a-cop and Riley.

Riley had explained to him at school why he had left Zane alone with the rent-a-cop up there. Zane had then invited Riley to come to the mixer, but Riley had declined, because he didn't want to come out of the closet, but he showed up eventually and danced with Zane, and ended the night with a kiss. In the end, Riley was forgiven and Zane was happy to be with him, even though he wasn't still completely out of the closet.

Zane jumped out down stairs to go to the park. He knew Riley would be waiting there for him, like he was the other day, simply because riley had told him to come by, if he wanted.

Of course he wanted to! Riley was his boyfriend, and Zane really did believe he was in love. After a quick look in the mirror, Zane jumped out and began his walk to the park, he would have called a cab, but he didn't have the money right now, but walking would do.

After walking a but, Zane arrived at the park, where Riley was waiting. Zane quickly walked up to him and saw a look of, well, a weird look on his face.

"I need a favor, kinda." Riley whispered.

"What?" Zane whispered back and Riley glanced sideways, at a woman who was reading a book, she must be his mother.

'My mom, um, she doesn't know I'm gay, yet. Help me Zane, I don't know how to tell her."

"Easy." Zane said, and looked quickly between Riley and his mother. Then with Riley and asked, "Does your Mom know your dating someone?"

Riley shook his head, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the woman get up put the book down and walk their way.

Quickly, Zane kissed Riley, knowing Riley would kiss him back, and he did, for about three seconds, then Zane pulled away and looked at Rileys mother, with a shocked look on her face.

"That's how you tell your Mom your gay Riley." Riley smailed his goffy smile and kissed Zane again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What if Zane's Mom didn't know he was gay? And what if Riley unknowingly helped him tell his Mom he was gay? I think it'd go a bit like this:**

Zane lay face down on his bed, cursing himself for being so stupid; he'd told Riley his parents knew he was gay, that they accepted him. But they didn't know, they didn't.

How was Zane supposed to tell Riley he'd lied to him? 'Hey, Riley, I lied to you. My parents don't know I'm Gay.'? Hell no!

Zane rolled over and groaned as his phone rang Riley's' ring tone. Zane clicked it open and said, "Hey."

Riley didn't sound to cheery when he said, "My mom is getting on my nerves about finding 'A nice sweet Girl." Riley's impression of his mother was horrible, he laughed lightly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Zane asked, "Tell her you're gay?"

Riley sighed heavily as he daid, "You remember what happened after the art thing? She only thinks it's a phase."

"Well, maybe, you should let her catch you in the act again?" Zane snickered at himself; he didn't feel like himself, only that this could be a good chance to tell his own mother about his sexuality.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked as Zane heard his mother walk though the door downstairs.

"I mean, while we're kissing, or something, let her catch us." Zane felt his face go red. He didn't remember ever implying getting physical with Riles before.

"oh, Zane, having fun are we?" Riley laughed. "Why don't you come by tomorrow at, lets see, 6:30? That's when my Mom gets off work tomorrow, so maybe she'll walk in like last time?"

"Alright. But then I'm taking you out to dinner if you're aloud out of your house." Zane said, smiling,

"Cool. Can't wait. I love you Zaney." Riley said.

"I love you too, Riley." Zane said as his mother opened his bedroom door.

**Gosh, that was tiny! Cute though! I had fun with this one! Hope you loved it! **


End file.
